Ciel Peu
History Early Days When Ciel was very young, she travelled with her parents everywhere. Kingdom to Kingdom, place to place, it didn't matter where they were as long as they were together. Ciel was always with them, even when they worked. They were archaeologists, and moved around a lot. They would tell her stories constantly, about anything, great leaders of the past, heroes of old times. She loved to hear them all. Because of these stories, Ciel accidentally found her aura one day. While she'd been playing amongst a ruin, a piece of rubble had fallen out from under her. It wasn't a huge fall, though she came out unscathed. Her parents knew what had happened, and encouraged her to practice her new found ability. She did. Ciel tried using it almost constantly, practising as much as she could. The idea that she could become a hero, and help people like those in the stories she was told, gave her a great deal of persistence to continue. Passing through Vale Just after Ciel's seventh birthday, the family arrived in Vale. They were not on business, they were just taking some time off in the city. During a period of time in a hotel, her parents ducked out one evening after she was asleep. They hadn't come back when she woke up the next morning. Ciel was worried. Not that they were gone, but because she wasn't with them. She was always with them. Waiting until lunch, they still hadn't turned up. Ciel decided that the heroes she'd heard of would leave to find them, and did exactly that. She started walking through the streets of Vale, searching for her parents. She could find no trace of them. As the day started to end, Ciel walked into a store. She didn't know what to do, she was lost and her parents were nowhere to be found. Inside the store, she went for help. Appearance Ciel wears practical clothes, that are still suited to her young and joyful nature. A sky blue skirt and blouse match her hair. The skirt reaches her knees, and the blouse has short sleeves. Under the skirt Ciel has a shade darker blue leggings. Slip on boots cover her feet. Her sky blue hair is long, almost reaching her waist. It is usually in a braid, though it happens less now she isn't with her mother. She is just a little blue sky. Skills and Abilities After all the time with her parents, Ciel has a few skills in archaeology. Mainly how to preserve items being uncovered. Little does she have beyond this. Though she did unlock her aura, and it is unusually strong for her age and training. She is completely self trained, and has a huge store of energy. She cannot use it for anything other than defence against injury, but the reserves of power means very little can harm her. Semblance: Concussion Having only recently discovered her semblance, and not really knowing how to use it, Ciel uses this rarely. When her semblance is active, any attack against her will cause a small concussive blast back in the direction of the attacker. This does no damage, but if they are close enough it can disorientate them for a moment. Personality Ciel is a little girl. She loves people, especially any that pay attention to her and share stories. With all the time spent with her parents and listening to the many stories given, she has a strong desire to help people. It might only be little things, but if she can help she will. Ciel has little idea about the workings of the world, and will walk into any situation. She is very curious, and will talk to anyone if she can. Her attitude is almost always happy, despite having lost her parents, and being lost herself. She will always see the happy side of everything. Gallery Ciel.jpg|Credit to Hani :D Ciel Outfit.png|Credit to Flora :D Ciel Peu.png|Credit to Pam :D Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development